1. Field
The present invention is related to computer communications, and more specifically to protected access control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are under the constant threat of receiving files or data that may infect their system. Shared access to files with other computers is particularly difficult because although the system may have access restrictions through authentication and authorization, this is not enough to secure shared computer resources. The reason is that a person or computer may be valid (authenticated) and may have access to the resource (authorized) but still may be a threat to the shared resource and everyone that uses it, because the operating environment may have been compromised prior to access. Therefore, an improved method for protecting shared computer resources is needed.